1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage structures and more particularly pertains to a new outdoor storage structure for storing equipment and lawn accessories in a portable shed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,966; U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,575; U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,159; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,092; U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,390; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 405,045.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new outdoor storage structure. The inventive device includes a base assembly including a base floor and anchor members being attached to sides of the base floor for anchoring the base floor to a ground; and also includes a cover member being hingedly attached along a back edge of the base floor and including top, side, front, and back walls; and further includes hinge members being attached to the base floor and to the cover member; and also includes handle members being attached to the cover member for the lifting thereof; and further includes a lock assembly for locking the cover member to the base assembly; and also includes a light-emitting member being disposed upon an underside of the cover member; and further includes an alarm member also being disposed upon the underside of the cover member.
In these respects, the outdoor storage structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing equipment and lawn accessories in a portable shed.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of storage structures now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new outdoor storage structure construction wherein the same can be utilized for storing equipment and lawn accessories in a portable shed.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new outdoor storage structure which has many of the advantages of the storage structures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new outdoor storage structure which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art storage structures, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base assembly including a base floor and anchor members being attached to sides of the base floor for anchoring the base floor to a ground; and also includes a cover member being hingedly attached along a back edge of the base floor and including top, side, front, and back walls; and further includes hinge members being attached to the base floor and to the cover member; and also includes handle members being attached to the cover member for the lifting thereof; and further includes a lock assembly for locking the cover member to the base assembly; and also includes a light-emitting member being disposed upon an underside of the cover member; and further includes an alarm member also being disposed upon the underside of the cover member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new outdoor storage structure which has many of the advantages of the storage structures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new outdoor storage structure which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art storage structures, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new outdoor storage structure which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new outdoor storage structure which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new outdoor storage structure which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such outdoor storage structure economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new outdoor storage structure which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new outdoor storage structure for storing equipment and lawn accessories in a portable shed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new outdoor storage structure which includes a base assembly including a base floor and anchor members being attached to sides of the base floor for anchoring the base floor to a ground; and also includes a cover member being hingedly attached along a back edge of the base floor and including top, side, front, and back walls; and further includes hinge members being attached to the base floor and to the cover member; and also includes handle members being attached to the cover member for the lifting thereof; and further includes a lock assembly for locking the cover member to the base assembly; and also includes a light-emitting member being disposed upon an underside of the cover member; and further includes an alarm member also being disposed upon the underside of the cover member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new outdoor storage structure that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new outdoor storage structure that safely secures equipment and other types of accessories so as to prevent loss through theft of such equipment and accessories.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.